A Mistake
by brezzybrez
Summary: “I came to talk about your relationship,” She said as she pointed out the both of them. SamxEmily Angst fanfic. one-shot


A Mistake

A young woman with long blonde hair stood outside of the Uley cottage. She looked in on the happy couple and she knew it two weeks time, they would be married. But if it weren't for her, they wouldn't be in the happy setting.

Fate couldn't live with herself, knowing that she had screwed up three lives' futures. So, today she would come clean to Emily and Sam about their relationship.

~*~*~

Sam was enjoying the breakfast Emily made for him when he picked up a scent and looked outside the window. His muscles tensed.

"Sam, what is it?" Emily asked as she followed his glaze. She grasped, covering her hands with her mouth. She dropped her plate of food while doing so. "is it a vampire?"

"No, her scent is different. It's not heavy," Sam said. Both jumped when they saw the young woman raised a hand and motion for them to come outside.

"Should we go?" Emily asked.

"we will go, but promise me, you will stay beside me at all times," Sam said as he made way towards the door with Emily by his side.

~*~*~

Fate watched as the couple came out the door and into the front lawn. They stopped only about two arm lengths away.

"I'm glad you both have decide to come out to speak with me," She said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. He had an arm wrapped around Emily to hold her by his side.

"I am the one who made you, Samuel Levi Uley, to imprinted on Emily Clarice Young," She said.

"That's impossible. Unless you are…" Sam trailed off. _There is no way that she could be Fate. No way _He thought.

"But I am. How may I prove it to you?" She asked the couple.

"Will Leah ever be happy?" Emily blurted out. Sam looked at her. "Sorry, Sam. But if she is Fate, then maybe she could tell us if Leah will ever be happy." Both of them looked at her. Fate offered a sad smile to them.

"No, Emily Young. Leah Clearwater will never be happy in this lifetime," She said with regret in her voice. When she looked at the String of fates, Leah's string never entwined with anyone else string. Emily let out a sob.

"See you are lying. I know Leah will be happy someday," Sam said. He refused to believe that Leah would never be happy.

"But how can she if you refuse to let her go? You still cared for her, Sam and that is giving her a lingering hope. But I didn't come here to talk about Leah," She said.

"Then what did you come here to talk about?" Sam grunted out.

"I came to talk about your relationship," She said as she pointed out the both of them.

"Our relationship? What about it?" Emily asked as she straightens up. Sam had finally let go fo her.

"It's not suppose to be," She said.

"What! How can you tell us it not should be to when you made it to be," Sam yelled at her. Fate gulped slightly.

"I made a mistake messing with your futures and it change the present and past," fate said.

"What did you do?" Sam growled.

"I can't tell you, but all I can tell is that you, Sam Uley, were suppose to imprinted on your beloved Leah and have a good life with her," Fate said as she backed away slowly. " And Emily Young would have been happy as well, with your old sweet heart as well."

Sam and Emily just stood there with their mouth opened. All of the sudden, Sam let out a loud roar and charge at Fate.

"Sam! Stop!" Emily yelled. Sam had to obey her because of the imprint, but it didn't keep down the anger.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sam asked.

"Because I can't live with the guilty of it anymore. And don't try to fix it, it's too late for that," She said as she closed her eyes and let the tears follow.

"Oh, so we can know that we aren't suppose to be together and feel guilty about it! I feel guilty as it is. I stole the man my Cousin love with all her heart, because I felt selfish. And now you are telling us that we are not meant to be!" Emily shouted at her.

"Yes. I am truly sorry. You both will have a very happy life together," She said as she began to disappear.

"no, don't you dare disappear," Sam growled as he reach for her, but was only met with air.

"I'm sorry," She whispered one more time in the air, leaving the two couple alone. Emily began to cry and fell to the ground. Sam just stood there.

"I hate you, fate. I HATE YOU!!!" He yelled for the entire world to hear.

A/N: So, how do you like that?


End file.
